


Love Story

by WiznerdTheEagle



Series: Arrangement, Can You Imagine? [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Alpha Centauri - Freeform, Crowley just wants to be with his angel, Fluff, Getting Together, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Song Parody, i am proud of this fandom, i am so glad that's an official tag now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiznerdTheEagle/pseuds/WiznerdTheEagle
Summary: Love Story by Taylor Swift rewritten to be from Crowley's perspective.I really don't think I need  to say more.





	Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Like a lot of people, I have been hyperfixated on this show literally since the day it came out. (That may be becoming a problem at this point, but we're going to pretend that it's not.) Anyway, two days ago I had a job interview (successful, if anyone cares!), and I swear to god my interviewer used the phrase "tickity-boo" in normal conversation 100% unironically. I nearly screamed. (Maybe it's time to revisit that growing "this may be becoming a problem" issue I've been ignoring.)
> 
> More Taylor Swift. More is on its way. I'm not sorry.
> 
> It's always better to listen to the song while reading. The lyrics fit smoothly - guaranteed!
> 
> *Disclaimer: I do not own Love Story by Taylor Swift or Good Omens.*

The world was young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
You're standing there  
On the Garden wall, sword in the air

Live our lives, the world turning on around  
All through history, track you down  
To say hello  
Little did I know

That soon I'd find myself holding a baby devil  
And I couldn't let what we had be over yet  
And I was getting drunk at your place  
Begging you to stand up  
And I said

"Angel, let's do this, we can stop the end of times  
We will raise him, keep him right between the lines  
Each take a place, I've got just the right dress  
It's a love story, Angel, just say yes"

A nanny's guise and a gardener in tune   
Keep it quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
But we screwed up  
We have the wrong kid from a mix-up

The final fight was close and there was no choice better  
'Cause the stars were the only safety we could get  
'Cause you are everything to me  
I was begging you to just go  
And I said

"Angel, come with me somewhere we can be alone  
I've been waiting, all that's left to do is run  
We're on our own, so let's change our address  
It's a love story, Angel just say yes

"Zira, run with me, they're lying saying I can't feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
I'm so afraid, let's get away from this mess  
It's a love story, Angel just say yes"

But then your shop was burning  
And without you there was no more draw to the skies  
I couldn't stop the hurting  
When I saw you I could not trust my eyes  
And I said

"Angel, please be real, I've been feeling so alone  
I'm still waiting even though you said we're done  
I lost my best friend, has he come back to me?"  
He gave me a smile and let his eyes speak to say

"Follow me, Crowley dear, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you, so here's everything I know  
We don't have to run or join the damned or blessed  
It's a love story, Crowley just say yes"

'Cause the world was young when I first saw you

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love hearing what's on your mind.
> 
> -Wiznerd


End file.
